


Shouldn’t you be on top of the tree, Angel?

by totally_loca



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_loca/pseuds/totally_loca
Summary: In a world when Valentine never developed his vendetta against downworlders, Magnus and Alec still find each other.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: The Malec Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	Shouldn’t you be on top of the tree, Angel?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lutavero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutavero/gifts).



> Dear [lutavero](http://lutavero.tumblr.com/), I hope you have a fabulous holiday season, hopefully this fulfils happy feels.

“Who do we have here?” Magnus' attention caught was caught by the handsome young man striding towards them. Robert paused until the man and the young woman with him had joined them. Reluctantly he introduced Magnus, “Magnus Bane, this is Alec Lightwood, my eldest. One of our best soldiers and a premier diplomat. And you know Isabelle.”  
Alec blushed at the obvious up and down Magnus gave him but brushed off Robert’s casual boast. He automatically held out a hand to shake and Magnus grasped it with both hands. “Delighted to meet you,” Magnus purred.  
Alec’s blush deepened and his eyes widened at the jolt that ran through him. Magnus was quick to hide his own surprise, releasing Alec’s hand after a final squeeze and turned to kiss Isabelle’s check in greeting, “lovely to see you again, my dear.”  
“You too, Magnus. Sorry to interrupt but we have the preliminary findings for you, Dad.” Isabelle took over the display Robert and Magnus had been looking at. “The abomination that Alec killed on patrol last night seems to be a hybrid of a dahak demon and a kappa demon, except it seems to have been created rather than bred.”  
“Like Frankenstein’s monster,” Alec added.  
Magnus moved closer to inspect the screen, “You killed this? Where?”  
“I did,” Alec confirmed, unconsciously moving to stand next to Magnus. Isabelle raised an eyebrow, which neither Magnus or Alec saw. “Strangely enough in the middle of the Brooklyn Bridge, Mr Bane.”  
Magnus’ frown instantly morphed into a brilliant smile, “Oh darling, you can call me Magnus.” Alec’s blush that had just about faded, burst back into life and he awkwardly cleared his throat. Magnus quelled his smile, turning back to the screen, “It doesn’t look like it died easy?”  
“No,” Isabelle confirmed, “nor was it easy to dissect. There seems to be a spell protecting it.”  
“We were hoping you could take a look, Mr Bane.”  
“Magnus.” The warlock prompted.  
“We were hoping you could take a look, Magnus,” Alec repeated.  
“I assume we’re done here, Robert?” At Robert’s resigned nod Magnus turned back to Alec and Isabelle, “then of course, I’m intrigued. Lead the way.” Magnus gestured to the siblings to go ahead, sneaking glances at Alec’s behind as he followed. He grinned when Isabelle caught him, the young shadowhunter laughing openly, but just shaking her head when Alec looked at her questioningly. Alec rolled his eyes but let it go.

After that first fortuitous meeting Alec became Magnus’ go-to person whenever he visited the Institute. It wasn’t even Magnus’ doing; whenever he asked who he was supposed to be seeing he was constantly being directed to “Commander Lightwood”. He suspected Isabelle may have had a word in her father's ear (“Alec would be a good liaison with the warlocks, he’s not easily charmed and can see through most evasion"). He knew he liked the feisty shadowhunter for a reason, the fact that she was the best, not to mention least prejudiced, medical examiner the Institute had had in years notwithstanding. It meant he got to see the gorgeous Alec regularly and watch him get flustered and then go all steely and terse to cover it up. The giveaway was that from that point on he stared fixated over Magnus’ left shoulder when he talked.

One afternoon, Alec delivered Magnus to Isabelle’s lab with a blush and a stuttered goodbye, which had Magnus smiling delightedly and Isabelle laughing into her hand. The pair were studying another hybrid demon that had appeared, but Magnus’ mind was still occupied with the eldest Lightwood. “So, your brother? How come I've never met him before?”  
Isabelle looked over at him appraisingly, only answering when Magnus glanced over at her. “Apparently you did when he was little. Mom says whenever you came by the Institute Alec would sit for hours spellbound, pun not intended, just staring at you.”  
“Aaah, yes, I vaguely seem to remember a quiet, serious, wide-eyed little shadowhunter sat in the corner of Robert’s office.” Magnus waved a hand over the corpse, cursing when his magic bounced back him. Trying something else and frowning when that didn’t work either, Magnus paused, “Is Alec seeing anyone?” His aim for casual missed by a mile and Isabelle laughed at him. Magnus threw a cotton ball at her. 

“So, is he?” Magnus prompted after a long pause.  
“Alec seeing someone?” Isabelle laughed. “Between our parents’ expectations and Alec’s own expectations of himself, as well as all his duties at the Institute Alec has never had time for someone.”  
“Well that’s just sad.” Magnus pulled a face.  
“It really is.” Isabelle agreed, sighing over her brother’s lack of a life. “He definitely deserves someone.” She went back to inspecting the corpse for a moment before glancing slyly over at the warlock. “He adores cats, but we could never have one as dad’s allergic to them.”  
Magnus gave her an odd look before what she was telling him twigged. “Oh reeeally.” The pair shared a smile, before focussing on their actual task rather than gossiping about Alec although a corner of Magnus’ mind carried on ruminating over Isabelle’s titbit. 

The black cat snuck through the door after the returning patrol. He moved quickly dodging swiftly moving feet but was not quick enough to escape Alec's notice. The shadowhunter scooped up the cat who struggled briefly before seemingly recognising him. The cat was tucked snugly into Alec’s jacket as he hurried towards his room, hoping not to be stopped.

Once inside he let the cat go who hopped onto Alec’s bed and sat there staring at him expectantly. In response Alec automatically started talking to it. “So how did you get into the Institute, hmm?” Alec scratched the little cat under its chin. The cat purred and then batted gently at Alec's fingers. “Do you have a home?” In response that cat curled up on the bed and settled in. “I guess you're staying for the night at least then.” Alec laughed softly before starting his nightly routine, unconsciously chattering out loud to the cat about his day. The cat watched with one eye open, a decidedly amused air to him, quickly closing both eyes when Alec looked over at him. Alec laughed to himself and shook his head, “And I’m talking to a cat. Shift over, please.” The cat opened both eyes and stared at him for a long moment, before rolling over languidly. Alec huffed and slipped into bed, settling in and switching off the light off. He jumped when moments later, the cat padded up the bed and curled into his side. “Well hello,” Alec murmured, scratching gently behind the cat’s ears. The cat started purring again, the vibrations sending Alec off to sleep.

When Alec woke up in the morning, the little black cat was gone. Alec searched his room, but the cat was nowhere to be seen. Curious as Alec was sure he’d locked his door before going to bed and the door was still locked. He continued searching on the way to the food hall, jumping guiltily when Jace asked him what he was looking for. He brushed his brother off and tried to look around less conspicuously, something he was pretty sure he failed at when Isabelle asked him the same question when they sat down to eat. “Have either of you seen a little black cat around?”  
“A black cat? Since when have you had a cat?” Jace asked incredulously.  
Isabelle smirked, a knowing twinkle in her eyes, but schooled her features when Alec looked over her. “No, but I’m sure he’ll be fine.”  
“Yeah,” Alec picked at his food, moping slightly at the loss of his new friend. Jace eyed Isabelle curiously, kicking at her ankle in an attempt to get her to spill what she knew. The girl just smiled into her own breakfast and Jace seemed to drop it, although Isabelle knew he’d be badgering her about it once they were on their own.

Alec carried on looking throughout the day without much hope that he’d find the cat still inside the Institute. He was looking inside a cupboard when Magnus found him, supposedly to discuss renewing the wards around the Institute but mainly because he just wanted to see the other man. “What are you looking for Alexander? May I help you find it?”  
Alec jumped, rapping his head on the cupboard door. Magnus smothered a smile as the shadowhunter turned, rubbing his head and blushing. “Magnus! Hi. It’s n-nothing, not important anyway.”  
“Oh, come now, Alexander. If you’re searching this dusty corner, you must want to find it.” Magnus ran a finger along the counter top to prove his point.  
Alec shook his head, smiling sheepishly. “I’m pretty confident I’m not going to find him, it,” he quickly corrected himself.  
Magnus smiled, something about his expression made Alec suspicious he knew what he was searching for, but the warlock allowed himself to be led back towards the main control room with nothing more than a “If you’re sure?”.

Alec was starting to question whether the cat had ever been there by the time he returned to his room that evening. So, when he found the black cat inside he was delighted. “There you are! I was beginning to think I’d imagined you. I guess you have your own secrets huh, little cat?” He gave the cat a scratch behind his ears. “Want to know something silly? Magnus was here again today, and he called me my full name again. I like when he calls me Alexander.” Alec flopped onto his bed, smiling when the cat came and settled on his chest. “No one else does. Or if they do then I’m in trouble. With him it just makes me... happy.” Alec sighed, staring up at the ceiling. He laughed when the cat batted at his chin. “It’s silly but he makes me feel… seen.” The cat batted his chin again. “Well, I guess you make me feel special too,” Alec laughed. “Speaking of names, what’s your name? You remind me of him, the eyes I think.” The cat rolled said eyes. “He has such beautiful eyes, his real ones, although his glamour ones are pretty spectacular too.” Alec trailed off as the cat purred smugly. “But I can't call you Magnus, that’s just weird. Maybe you should just be ‘Cat’.” Alec mused. He realised the purring had stopped and looked down to find the cat staring at him incredulously. “What? No other name seems to suit you.” The cat stood up and turned around, settling in again with his tail over swiping over Alec’s nose. Alec laughed again.

Magnus seemed to be running through a list of cheesy pick-up lines; every time Alec saw him, he sprouted another one. After the first couple (“If you were words on a page, you’d be fine print” and “If I were a cat I'd spend all 9 lives with you”) Alec flopped face first onto his bed groaning. He grumbled at the cat, questioning whether he actually meant it or if he was just trying them out for someone special. The cat batted him on the ear and stared at him fixedly until Alec groaned again and reburied his face in his pillow. The cat batted at him again and Alec sighed rolling over. "I guess you think he means it. What if I just want him to." The cat sat on his chest staring down at him. "Ok, ok. I'll believe he means it." All this exchange actually meant was Alec blushed harder the next time Magnus uttered one. Even then, every so often Alec didn't realise and took him literally, answering seriously (“Would you grab my arm, so I can tell my friends I’ve been touched by an angel?” “Magnus, any time you touch a shadowhunter you've been touched by an angel.”). Unfortunately for Alec, Isabelle and/or Jace always seemed to be in the vicinity when this happened and ended up creased over with laughter (not exactly quietly either) in a corner. 

They carried on in a holding pattern for the next month or so; Alec blushing every time Magnus made the slightest innuendo and then regaling the cat with how foolishly he’d acted. The cat returned sporadically but relatively often, and Alec was always grateful and always had a new experience with Magnus to share. Magnus for his part, delighted in watching the usually reserved and severe shadowhunter stumbling over his words, or even better, trying to act like he wasn’t flustered when he was turning bright red. The warlock was strangely hesitant to take things further though, which Alec complained about to the little cat about three months after meeting Magnus. “And I know I could take the initiative, but I’m scared.” Alec finished, pouting at the ceiling. He smiled when the cat came and curled up in his armpit, purring softly.

Soon after this Isabelle got bored with this state of play. She got her opportunity when she happened to be lingering in her bedroom door one morning as Magnus slipped out. She cornered Alec when he emerged out of the same door moments later. “What was Magnus Bane doing leaving your room this morning?”  
Alec looked down at her strangely as she attached herself to his arm. “Magnus Bane wasn’t in my room.”  
Isabelle gave him a look like he’d lost his mind. “Yes, he was.”  
“No, he wasn't,” Alec insisted.  
"Uh, yes he was. The cute little black cat?” Alec nodded slowly. “Is Magnus’ animal form."  
Alec walked into the wall instead of through the door frame. Isabelle laughed at him with no remorse. Alec stood blinking dumbly for a long moment. "How did I not realise that?” He muttered blankly. “I knew that. I knew Magnus was a shapeshifter. I was telling some of the others about how to tell the difference between demon shifters and warlocks, faeries or shadowhunters and he is one of the best warlock examples.” Alec stumbled along when Isabelle pulled him to start walking again towards to ops centre. Alec stopped dead. “Oh, by the angel, Izzy! I've been telling Magnus how much I fancy him!"

“Hello Magnus.”  
The cat froze in the doorway later that evening. There was a pregnant pause before the cat morphed into the warlock in question.  
“How did you know?” Magnus paused as something occurred to him “How long have you known?”  
Alec ushered him into his room properly, closing the door behind him to give them some privacy. Magnus relaxed slightly at that because at least Alec was giving him a chance to explain. Alec gestured to the bed, which Magnus perched on the edge of gingerly, while Alec sat in the chair by his window.  
“Isabelle told me,” Alec admitted sheepishly, blushing. “And only since this morning.”  
Magnus laughed, “Really? I had you down as a little more perceptive as that.”  
“I am!” Alec protested seriously, before realising Magnus was teasing him. “I usually am,” he amended, “I just, I don’t know, thought maybe that would be too perfect? And also, I told you some really embarrassing things! Mostly about my feelings for you!”  
“You were adorable!” Magnus laughed, flopping back on the bed, relaxing properly. “And just so you know, I like you too.”  
“Yeah?” Alec’s voice was soft and uncertain.  
Magnus looked over and patted the bed next to him. “Yes Alexander, I like you. Why else would I be sneaking into your room to spend more time with you as a cat?”  
Alec slumped down next to him, “that’s true. That could be considered a bit creepy.” Alec laughed when Magnus batted at him, exactly like he did as a cat when he disagreed with Alec. 

They lay together quietly for a while, hands tangled, before Alec broke it with another admission: “Isabelle didn’t exactly tell me this morning. She asked me what you were doing leaving my room. I thought she was crazy, before she reminded me you had a cat form.”  
Magnus laughed, looking over at him. “From the hints she’s been dropping when I’ve met up with her, I think she got bored of us dancing around each other.”  
“Probably, that definitely sounds like something Izzy would do.”  
“I’m glad she told you.” Magnus met Alec’s eyes again and smiled gently. “And I’m glad you’re ok with it.”  
“I really am.” Alec shifted closer to Magnus. “I mean I had the day to get used to it. And I get to point it out at opportune moments.”  
Magnus curled into Alec’s side, the shadowhunter adjusting to curl his arm around him. “Well, I know some pretty interesting things about you too.” Magnus grinned into Alec’s chest.  
“Hmm,” Alec sighed, “could you maybe forget some of those things?”  
“Never in a million years,” Magnus giggled.  
Alec sighed dramatically, “didn’t think so.”

Alec suddenly burst out laughing, his fingers tangled in Magnus’ hair, scratching at his scalp. Magnus shifted just enough to stare at him with one eye. “What?”  
“You purr even in human form.” Alec giggled. “It’s adorable.”  
A very faint blush graced Magnus’ cheeks. “You make me happy,” he mumbled, rubbing his cheek against Alec’s shoulder in unconscious mimicry of his cat form.  
“I’m glad.” Alec pressed a quick kiss against Magnus’ hair, “you make me happy too.”  
“And this is just the start, Alexander.” Magnus wriggled up and brushed a chaste kiss across Alec’s lips. “Just the start,” he repeated, settling back down. Alec smiled as Magnus’ purring restarted, the vibrations sending him off to sleep.


End file.
